1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a esophageal intubation detection system and more particularly pertains to confirming the proper placement of an endotracheal tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of suction bulbs of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, suction bulbs of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of for confirming endotracheal placement through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,130 to Denton discloses an esophageal intubation detector with indicator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,248 to Denton discloses an intubation detection system with transducer based indicator. U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,603 to Parker discloses a method and apparatus for determining whether an intubated patient has ben properly intubated. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,646 to Camodeca et al. discloses a detection device for verifying the proper intubation of an endotracheal tube.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe esophageal intubation detection system that allows confirming the proper placement of an endotracheal tube.
In this respect, the esophageal intubation detection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of confirming the proper placement of an endotracheal tube.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved esophageal intubation detection system which can be used for confirming the proper placement of an endotracheal tube. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.